


Me Too Johnny.

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: What happened after Charity told Vanessa, Chas and Debbie to leave?Add on scene for 12 September episode.





	Me Too Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that episode was unbelievable. So difficult to watch but so so brilliant. Emma Atkins is out of this world.

Vanessa hovers in the living room for a long time after Chas and Debbie disappear. She’s glad really. Neither of them made it to court and she can’t help but feel disappointed in them. It seems to be her go to reaction now for how Charity’s family behave towards her. It’s not that she doesn’t understand they have other things going on. But this was one day. And the way they just accept Charity’s obvious lie of ‘it’s fine’ without a question really gets to Vanessa. Maybe she just knows Charity a lot better than her own family do. Because it was blindingly obvious to her that it was the furthest from fine anything could possibly be.

 

So that’s why she finds herself lingering in the pub living room, feeling more out of place than she ever has in her entire life. She doesn’t even know if Charity realises she’s still here. Chas popped her head in about half an hour ago asking if she wanted a brew with a sympathetic face on her. Vanessa had politely declined with a thin smile and a promise to leave soon.

 

The problem is she can’t quite bring herself to do that.

 

Charity is hurting. Charity has been hurting all day. And when Charity hurts, Vanessa feels it like a knife right in her soul. And if Vanessa had been able to get away with it she would have jumped down into that court room and held Charity’s hand the entire time she’d been giving evidence today. Or better yet, jumped down there and punched that smug look off Bails’ face.

 

She’s made it to the bottom of the stairs three times now before turning back and retreating to the living room. She knows Charity is still in the bath because the door hasn’t opened since she slammed it without so much as a goodbye. It’s not like Vanessa was expecting a snog today or anything, but still. There’s no way she can leave like this.

 

Taking a deep breath she climbs the stairs as quietly as she can. She comes to a stop outside the bathroom door and lays a hand gently on it, trying to decide how best to alert Charity to her presence.

 

‘Get in here then.’

 

Charity’s voice is muffled, but it still makes Vanessa jump away from the door in surprise. She thought she’d been pretty much silent in getting to this point but apparently her ninja skills are somewhat lacking. Gently she opens the door just far enough to squeeze through, pressing it shut behind her by leaning back against it. The room is filled with steam but she can just make out Charity curled up in one end of the bath, arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. The small amount of skin that’s visible to Vanessa above the bubbles looks angry red, and she bites her lip in concern at how hot the water must be.

 

‘I couldn’t leave you like this.’

 

Vanessa curses the way her voice sounds so broken. She needs to be the strong one right now, more than ever. She’s been doing it for months. She can’t fall apart now.

 

‘Ness. He’s won.’

 

Charity’s head doesn’t move, so most of her face is hidden from Vanessa. But her voice is raw and rough and it’s obvious she’s been crying.

 

‘He hasn’t. He won’t.’

 

Vanessa musters up as much conviction as she can manage. She knows today wasn’t ideal, but they have to have hope. She’s pretty sure hope is all that’s keeping Charity together right now. Vanessa approaches the bath slowly and sits down on the mat. She leans an elbow on the side and idly flicks her fingers through the bubbles. When Charity still doesn’t move she takes a chance and runs one finger from her knee down the side of her leg, elated when she feels Charity lean into the touch ever so slightly.

 

‘Those things he said about you. That his solicitor said about you. Don’t you believe them for a second you hear me? You’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.’

 

Charity laughs and finally lifts her head. She looks directly at Vanessa for the first time since she’s entered the room and what Vanessa sees brings tears to her eyes. Charity looks defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. So she reaches through the bubbles and links her fingers with Charity’s and squeezes tightly.

 

‘I’ll leave you to it now. I just wanted you to know that.’

 

Charity nods, not trusting her voice to work without bursting into tears. When Vanessa tries to pull away though she tightens her grip on her fingers.

 

‘Tell Johnny happy birthday from me yeah?’

 

How Vanessa doesn’t fall apart there and then she has no idea. After everything that’s happened today and Charity is still thinking about others before herself. Vanessa feels a sudden surge of anger for anyone who didn’t come today to support Charity. Anybody who’s ever done her wrong in the past. And she also feels love. She feels so much love for this woman. So much that t’s threatening to burst out of her at any second. But she can’t let it, not today. She can’t let this be the day she says those words for the first time. So instead she smiles and nods and with a final squeeze of her hand she stands up to leave. Bending down she places a gentle kiss on the top of Charity’s head, allowing her hand to tangle briefly in the damp curls of her hair before taking one last look and leaving.

 

The journey back home feels like it’s on autopilot. She leaves the pub by the back entrance so she doesn’t have to speak to anybody. Then when she’s home she gets rid of her Dad with minimal fuss. He’s already put Johnny to bed and she feels slightly guilty that she barely spent any time with him on his birthday. But he’s only little and she’ll have plenty of time to make up for something he won’t even remember when he’s older.

 

Deciding she needs to at least see his face she climbs the stairs and sneaks into his room, careful to make as little noise as possible when she perches on the edge of Johnny’s bed. She’s not careful enough though, and the second she runs a finger over his cheek he stirs and wakes.

 

‘Mummy? Where Charity?’

 

Vanessa sighs inwardly. It’s the first thing he asks now every single time she sees him and Charity isn’t with her.

 

‘Charity’s at home darling. She isn’t feeling well.’

 

Johnny frowns and cuddles his stuffed Paw Patrol dog a little tighter. It’s like telling him that Charity isn’t here is the worst news he’s ever had. She knows exactly how he feels.

 

‘She sad?’

 

Vanessa’s eyes fill with tears as she continues to stroke Johnny’s cheek. She nods at him and tries for a smile that probably comes out more like a grimace.

 

‘Yes baby. She’s sad.’

 

Johnny nods, seeming to contemplate this for a moment before abruptly thrusting his stuffed dog out at Vanessa.

 

‘She can have Rubble. He make her happy. I want Charity be happy. I love her.’

 

Vanessa doesn’t even try and stop the tears as they fall freely now. One hand clings to the back of Johnny’s pyjamas like she’s afraid if she lets go he’ll disappear. The other squeezes Rubble so tightly she’s dangerously close to splitting him.

 

‘Me too Johnny. Me too.’

 

 

 

 


End file.
